Prophecy of the Star: Gods and Goddess
by LaTiNa-CiNnA1
Summary: Updated! Tyral is all grown up and it is now time for him to do his dragon slaying task, but he is transported to Earth and meets a young beautiful girl, but a mysterious man says she's the Goddess of Love is this true? R&R!
1. An Unexpected Return

~Earth~  
  
It's been 3 years since Hitomi's return from Gaea. Ever since she's been back she has been so depressed, she barely slept, she didn't communicate with anyone except at school sometimes and worst of all she didn't eat. She was so thin her mother had to literally shove food down her throat so she would live. One time, she attacked her mother when her mother was trying to find out why she was so depressed. Her poor mother was so worried about her she didn't know what to do. Hitomi didn't tell anyone about her adventure to another world where there were fire-breathing dragons, animal people, knights, princess' and angels.Hitomi could never forget about her angel. A king of a destroyed kingdom who lost his parents and brother and who had wings of an angel, which he called them cursed but she didn't care she found his wings to be very beautiful, she could never stop loving him.  
  
Hitomi was in her room as usual looking out the window into the night sky thinking about Van. "Oh Van." she whispered "I wish I could be with you on Gaea.I bet you married some pretty princess and had wonderful children.god, I'd do anything to be with you" she said quietly, as she watched the moon shine over her surroundings.  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Van sat in his room as he watched the sun set. He changed very much over these past 3 years, he was no longer not "pig-headed" boy Hitomi called at their first encounter, he smiled at the thought. He was much more stronger now, more skilful, bigger, taller, had handsome features and an excellent body. He was always getting stupid proposal letters from kings that wanted to marry off their daughters. He turned them all down; his generals kept harassing him about Fanelia needing a queen and an heir. But all the princess' were all fake painted dolls that just wanted to become queen; it was all part of a sick fantasy that he desired not to be in. Merle was gone, she went back to her own city where there were only cat-women and cat- men, she wrote to him every month telling him how she was doing. Merle knew Van missed Hitomi very much Merle missed her too.  
  
Van played with the pendant in his fingers the one Hitomi had given him when she had left. "I wish.I wish Hitomi was here with me.and would stay with me forever" Van said quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek and dropping on the pendant that started to glow as soon as his tear touched it.  
  
~Earth~  
  
It was hot that night and Hitomi had her window open but it didn't give her much air so she decided to go outside. She put on a black tank top and tight jeans, well they were supposed to be tight but Hitomi had lost a lot of weight. She brought her black baggy sweater with her just in case if she got cold. She stepped outside realizing right away how much better it was. She walked around for a while until she got to the park; she walked around in the park until she found a little fountain to sit by. Hitomi found herself staring at the sky again, just thinking about Van. "I wish.I wish I could be with you Van.be with you forever" as soon as she finished saying that, she was engulfed by the blue pillar of light and was gone. There was no evidence of her even being there.  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Van finally made it outside after arguing with his guards about it being to late and dangerous. He didn't care he could protect himself.  
  
Van found himself staring at the Mystic Moon again still thinking of Hitomi "Why did I let her go!" he screamed, still looking at the Mystic Moon, as soon as he finished yelling that out he saw the blue pillar of light. He stopped dead in his tracks "Hitomi." he said and ran straight for the newly built stables, he whistled for his horse knight to come to him. He quickly jumped on, not caring about anything in the world except Hitomi.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi woke up finding herself laying on the grass, she looked at her surroundings and panicking since she didn't know where she was, then she remembered something, she looked at the sky and smiled, she was on Gaea. She stood up brushing the grass off her, she had no idea where she was, she walked around trying to see if she was in Fanelia or not, she had no clue.  
  
She heard hoof beats and got scared she tried to find a place to hide just in case if it was an enemy. She hid behind a bush, waiting for the noise to go away, she heard it get louder then stop "I could have sworn I saw the blue pillar of light come here" the man said, Hitomi couldn't place but the voice sounded so familiar, she moved to see if she could get a better look. Van heard something "Who's there?" he said in a strong voice and pulling his sword out, Hitomi got scared "Please don't hurt me" she said, Van sheathed his sword knowing it was a woman. "Show yourself" Van said still strong, Hitomi reluctantly stood up, moving from behind the bush, Van got off his horse, staring at the woman before him, she was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Hitomi just stared at him in pure awe he was really handsome. Then she noticed his clothes 'There the same as Van's clothes.and that hair.' she said in her thoughts "Van.is.is that you?" 


	2. Romantic Moments

"Van.is.is that you?" Hitomi said, Van embraced her, Hitomi stiffened a bit shocked he hugged her. "I knew it was you Hitomi, you've changed so much" he said letting her go with a light shade of pink on his cheeks, fortunately it was dark out so she couldn't see that he was blushing "You've changed a lot too" Hitomi said quietly. "I should get you back to the castle, you look like you need rest.and a lot of food" he said smiling "Do you mind?" Van said "Mind wh**" Hitomi didn't even get a chance to finish, Van picked her up and sat on the horse with no difficulty "That." Van said "No.not at all" Hitomi said blushing "We should hurry, my generals are probably worrying about where I am" Van said and Hitomi nodded.  
  
While they were riding Hitomi reluctantly leaned her head on Van's chest. Van smiled when she finally did.  
  
They reached the castle and entered from the back, Van didn't want to make any noise while he went threw the town so he decided not to. Van had noticed Hitomi fell asleep in his arms and he smiled. He entered the castle with Hitomi in his arms, he decided he would put her in the room next to his, that way it would be easier to help he if she needed it and plus he just wanted to be as close to Hitomi as he could. He laid her down on the bed and tucked the covers around her, he stayed a minute just to stare at her face, she was very beautiful to him at least, and he didn't care what everyone else thought. 'I can't wait to stuff her up' he thought with a big smile, Van noticed ever since Hitomi came back that he's been smiling a lot. Van left to let her rest while he retired to his room to get some sleep.  
  
As Van walked down the halls to breakfast he had the biggest smile on his face, he said good morning to every person he walked by, the maids were very surprised at his sudden mood change and smiled back  
  
When he sat down for breakfast everyone in the room had indeed noticed his mood change. "Lord Van where were you last night? I was looking all over for you" General Dunwal said "I was out" Van said smiling "I believe he found a woman last night and that she is indeed in the castle, it is obvious why he is smiling" one of the generals said to Dunwal "I don't believe you" General Dunwal said to the other general "It is true, I saw the king with the woman, she is also very beautiful, but by the looks of her clothing I believe she is a prostitute" the general said. Van stood up hitting his fist against the table making everything move and everyone shut up, Van was very angry that his own generals and advisors thought he went out to bring back a prostitute and pay her to have a "good time" as they put it. "Yes I did find a woman but I did not hurt her or do anything of that sort, I am treating her with the respect she deserves and all of you should do the same!" he shouted then left to go check on Hitomi.  
  
When he got to her room he knocked on the door to see if she awake "Come in" Van heard her say, Van walked in noticing Hitomi observing the room "Did you rest well?" Van asked "Oh.Van.No! Don't look at me!" she yelled running to her bed and hiding under the sheets. Van was totally confused what was wrong with her? "What is it Hitomi? Or you sick or something?" Van asked concerned "No, I'm not sick.I'm, just ugly and skinny, I don't want you to look at me" Hitomi said "What the hell? Your not ugly, your very beautiful and well.I just gotta fatten you up that's all" Van said smiling "What do you care, go to your wife or go do work or something" Hitomi said "My wife?" Van said laughing "I don't have a wife and I don't wanna do work.screw work" he said laughing still, Hitomi started laughing too. "Now c'mon get out from under those covers and I'll show you around the castle" Van said walking over to Hitomi's bed "No" Hitomi said "Too bad" Van said grabbing the bed sheets away from her, she screamed and Van laughed, Hitomi put her face in her hands to hide her face from Van "C'mon Hitomi I think your pretty" Van said blushing a bit. Hitomi removed her hands from her face "Really?" she said "Yes, of course I do" Van said still blushing, Hitomi smiled "Awww thank you" she said hugging Van "C'mon let's go fatten you up" Van said smiling.  
  
*** It's been a week since Hitomi's been on Gaea she's been recovering but she still needed to eat more.  
  
While Van was in his study with Hitomi staring in awe with all the books he had, a messenger boy came running in "Lord Van" the boy said trying to catch his breath "Can I help you?" Van said looking at him "This was sent to you from Katscar" the boy said handing Van the note and leaving.  
  
Dear Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel  
  
Our city known as Katscar has been almost destroyed by an unknown enemy. Your friend Merle asked if you would come and bring her back to Fanelia, also it would be very helpful if you supply us with food and shelter as well as clothing. Thank you for your time Sincerely, Kantar; the city elder  
  
Van put down the note, he wanted to bring Merle back to Fanelia personally but he didn't want to leave Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes Van?" Hitomi said starting to read a book.  
  
"Is it ok if I leave for a couple of weeks and bring Merle here, back to Fanelia?" Van asked scared a bit of her response  
  
"Of course it's ok! I wanted to see Merle anywayz and besides, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" Hitomi said smiling Van smiled too "Ok then I will leave in the morning" Van said walking out of the room "Where are you going?" Hitomi asked, Van's head popped threw the door "I'm going to go pack and tell my generals that I will be leaving" he said "Oh ok.is it ok if I can read some of your book?" Hitomi asked "Of course it's ok, and feel free to walk around the castle, you can go anywhere you like you know" Van said smiling then left.  
  
It was morning and Van wanted to say goodbye to Hitomi but she was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up from her beauty sleep. Van smiled.again.  
  
Hitomi woke up seeing Van on his horse leaving the castle, she frowned, she wanted him to say goodbye to her, but she quickly wiped it off her face since she remembered Van said she could go anywhere in the castle. She got up, got washed and dressed. As soon as she was about to leave there was a knock at the door "Come in" Hitomi said while she was brushing her now long hair that went to her shoulders. A maid entered with delicious food "The king ordered me to bring food for you and that if you needed anything just ask" the woman said "Oh.thank you very much" Hitomi said smiling, the woman curtsied and left closing the door. Hitomi stuffed herself with all the delicious food she got.  
  
*** It's been 2 weeks and Van finally made it to Katscar, his jaw dropped when he saw how the town was. The buildings and houses were burnt to the ground and the cat-people were living on the streets, there were some dead bodies still lying on the streets and in between the houses.  
  
"Lord Van!" he heard someone yell out, he turned around seeing Merle run up to him crying, Merle hugged him "What happened?" Van asked "It was horrible Lord Van there were these black guymelefs and fire came out of them and they burned everything, killing mostly everyone, men, women and children" Merle trying to hold back a sob but didn't succeed "What did they want?" Van asked, Merle held the pendant in her hand/paw and looked at it "Is Hitomi back?" Merle asked, Van nodded "I don't understand Merle, what did they want?" Van asked concerned, Merle lifted the pendant to Van's face "There was a man in a golden guymelef and he was asking for the pendant saying he needed it for some prophecy" Merle said starting to cry again "C'mon let's go back home" Van said.  
  
*** Van arrived back at the castle 2 weeks later with Merle. It was the middle of the day and Merle wasn't tired she was very excited to see Hitomi,  
  
Merle ran into the castle yelling Hitomi's name, Van ran in after her "Merle! Shut up she could be sleeping" Van said running after her "So?" Merle said looking into every room.  
  
Hitomi heard someone calling her name, she put down the book she was reading and walked out of Van's study looking down the hall to see a cat- woman running towards her calling her name and waving her hands in the air and Van yelling at her to shut up while he chased her.  
  
Then it clicked "Merle!" Hitomi screamed and hugged her friend that was once her foe 3 years ago. "Oh Merle I missed you!" Hitomi said still hugging Merle "Oh! I missed you too Hitomi!" Merle said and looked at Hitomi to see how much she changed "Wow! Your really pretty Hitomi, you don't even need makeup unlike me" Merle said smiling, Hitomi blushed "Thank you, your really pretty too" Hitomi said hugging Merle again.  
  
Van was practically drooling he was staring at Hitomi this whole time, she was absolutely exquisite to him, she was wearing her black tank top which Van noticed right away was too small for her upper area and her jeans were tight, nice and tight Van liked that a lot, but her eyes they were just sparkling with happiness. Merle grinned, she noticed Van staring at Hitomi "So Lord Van, Hitomi looks really sexy today huh?" Hitomi blushed putting her hands to her cheeks, Van's face was completely red "Uh.ye- excuse me" Van said running down the hall to his room. Merle almost fell to the floor laughing, she was laughing so hard she started to cry, "You should have seen your guys' faces." Merle stopped talking since she started laughing again "Merle! I can't believe you said that!" Hitomi screeched, "Well, it's pretty obvious he likes you, did you see the way he looked at you it was like he has never even seen food before!" Merle said and started to laugh again. Hitomi just started blushing again "I'm going to go check on Van" Hitomi said leaving Merle there "Watch out! He might jump on you and rape you knowing his hormones." Merle said bursting out in laughter again "Urgh!" Hitomi just screamed and ran away from Merle looking for Van.  
  
Van was in his room sprawled out on his bed "Shit! I can't believe Merle said that, ugh! Now I can't show my face around her.Hitomi's gonna think I'm some pervert or something" Van said closing his eyes and sounding hopeless. Then there was a knock at the door, Van got off his bed with his eyes still closed and opened the door "What do you want?" Van said, Hitomi gave him a weird look "Well? What do you want?" Van asked getting pissed "Uh.I just wanted to see how you were doing." Hitomi said a little scared, Van's eyes snapped open "Hitomi! Shit.I.I didn't know it was you, I am so sorry, wanna come in? No.ok.you see I thought you were one of my generals" "It's ok" Hitomi said smiling.  
  
They started to walk down the hall "So, where's Merle?" Van asked Oh.I left her in the hall since she kept on embarrassing me and laughing like a lunatic" Hitomi said "Good" Van said and laughed.  
  
They walked around the castle talking and joking, they past by a male servant who looked at Hitomi up and down and noticed every detail on her body, he was looking at her like a piece of meat. Van noticed this and so did Hitomi who was blushing "And what do you think your looking at? Get back to work" Van said a little angry, the male servant went quickly back to work.  
  
"Ooooooh it's the great protector of love" Merle said as she walked up to Van and Hitomi. Hitomi blushed "Merle would you quit that" Van said "Quit what?" Merle said innocently "Urgh nevermind." Van said annoyed "Hmmmm.Hitomi do you have any other clothes other then those?" Merle asked "No" Hitomi said "Good it really looks like you could use some new clothes, I mean look at your shirt it's too small for your upper area, right Van?" Merle said grinning, Van started to blush and so did Hitomi. "Ugh! Let's go" Hitomi said grabbing Merle's hand/paw and leaving Van standing there.  
  
Hitomi and Merle made it to the handmaidens, they were measuring Hitomi from top to bottom "You know lady Hitomi we are very happy that you are here" one of the handmaidens said "Oh.why." Hitomi said a bit confused. "Well, you see Hitomi" Merle cut in "When you were gone on the Mystic Moon, all this time Lord Van was very sad and he was always in his room just thinking about you.we haven't even seen him smile in years but now that you are here we noticed he smiles all the time.he loves you a lot you know" Merle said seriously, Hitomi just stared at Merle 'He loves me?' Hitomi thought "C'mon Hitomi just tell him you love him because I know you do, you two feel the same thing for each other" Merle said, "I.I.I don't know, should I? Or should I wait? Are you sure he feels the same way? I'm not sure.doesn't he have to marry a princess?" "Hitomi!" Merle yelled for Hitomi to shut up, then an evil grin crept up on Merle's lips "Why are you looking at me like that?" Hitomi said a bit scared "I have the perfect plan!" Merle said "What?" Hitomi said confused "Come with me" Merle said grabbing Hitomi's hand and leaving the room. While they were talking the handmaidens had started to make Hitomi's dresses.  
  
"I'm not doing that Merle" Hitomi said crossing her arms over her chest "Why not? Lord Van will totally go crazy, then he will grab you drag you to his room tell you he loves you then you two will make love, get married, have kids and live happily ever after" Merle said smiling "I'm still mad at you for telling the handmaidens to make the neckline low and to make my dresses tight, I don't want to get Van's attention" Hitomi said "Yes you do, you do want Van to look at you" Merle said winking "Shut up Merle" Hitomi said looking away from Merle "Well, can you at least wear one of the dresses?" Merle asked, Hitomi stood there and thought for a while "Fine. Only one though" Hitomi said looking at Merle "Yes! Alrighty then.hmmm I'm hungry I think it's dinner cause I smell something really good" Merle said, Hitomi laughed. 


	3. The Colour of Eternal LOve

It was morning and Hitomi woke up to see a bunch of dresses on a chair by her bed and Merle looking out the window "Oh good your up" Merle said walking over to the dresses and looking threw them "Here put this on" Merle said throwing a dark green dress and a bunch of undergarments "What is this?" Hitomi said holding something up Merle threw at her "That's a corset" Merle said dragging Hitomi out of bed "I'm not wearing that" Hitomi protested "You have to" Merle said "I'd rather walk out the room naked then wear that" Hitomi said crossing her arms over her chest "Ok, fine go out there naked" Merle said pointing to the door "Ugh! Fine but don't out it on tight" Hitomi said defeated and started to disrobe.  
  
"Holy shit!" Merle yelled "What?!" Hitomi asked concerned "Hitomi you are so beautiful I cannot believe my eyes, as soon as Lord Van sees you I bet he's gonna screw the small talk and jump on you" Merle said laughing "C'mon let's go" Merle said grabbing Hitomi's hand "No, wait no Merle wait" Hitomi said "What is it Hitomi?" Merle asked "Ummm it's the neckline.it's really low, I have this bad feeling it's.it's all.gonna fall out." Hitomi said a bit embarrassed, Merle bursted out laughing "That's the whole point Hitomi, we want Van to look" Merle said grinning "But, I don't want Van to look" Hitomi said "Oh shut up Hitomi" Merle said grabbing Hitomi's hand and leaving the room.  
  
They walked past some male servants who totally stopped what they were doing and stared at Hitomi as she walked by, both Merle and Hitomi started giggling.  
  
They past by some guards who almost dropped their weapons, Hitomi was smiling like crazy "Now.it's Van time, are you ready?" Merle asked, Hitomi shook her head yes slowly.  
  
They entered the dinning room and everyone dropped their utensils and stared at Hitomi, Van almost fell out of his chair. She was exquisite, pure awe; she was radiant and very luscious.  
  
"You totally have Lord Van's attention" Merle whispered and sat down with Hitomi. "Lady Hitomi, may I say you are looking very beautiful today" General Dunwal said "Thank you" Hitomi said and smiled.  
  
'She's way more then just beautiful dumbass' Van said in his thoughts then glanced at Hitomi who was talking with Merle and giggling. Breakfast was over and Van practically ran over to Hitomi, and Merle obviously noticed. "Hey Hitomi! .Merle" Van said giving Merle a warning look "Hi Van" Hitomi said 'Now tell her you love her' Van said in his thoughts "You look really nice today" 'Damnit'.  
  
"Lord Van I hate to interrupt you r conversation with these two beautiful woman but Princess Aleesha from the country of Kurast is here" General Dunwal said "What the hell? Why?!" Van said a little pissed "Well, I believe you have forgotten that there is a ball tonight and Princess Aleesha is your escort.remember?" General Dunwal said "Mother fuck**" "Noooooooo!!!" Merle yelled out "Lord Van is not going to the ball with Princess Aaliyah or whatever her name is, he is going with Hitomi and that's final! And if you don't do as I say I will scratch off your mother fucki**" "Merle!!" Hitomi shouted "What?" Merle asked "Maybe Van does want to go to the ball with Prin****" "No! There is no way in hell I'm I going with Princess Aleesha" Van said "Yes Lord Van but Princess Aleesha is going to be very upset, she was looking forward to spending the night with you" General Dunwal said. Van shuddered "Ugh." he said quietly for only Merle and Hitomi to hear, Hitomi smiled and turned her head so she wouldn't burst out laughing "So? I'll show her something to be upset about" Merle said showing her nails to General Dunwal "I'll go to tell her right away" General Dunwal said and left quickly. "That's what I thought" Merle said smiling over her victory "Thank you Merle" Van said "No problem it's my job" Merle said still smiling. "So.Hitomi.want to.uh.go with me.to.uh.you know.the ball tonight" Van said scratching the back of his head, looking away from Hitomi, scared of what she will say "I'd love to Van" Hitomi said smiling, a big smile was plastered on Van's face "That's great! Then.I guess I'll see you tonight in the ball room" Van said still smiling then left.  
  
"Yes! Tonight's the night Hitomi! I can feel it" Merle said dragging Hitomi back to her room.  
  
Van entered his room and closed the door quickly and jumped on his bed "Yes! Scores! Tonight's the night I'm going to tell Hitomi my true feelings for her".  
  
*** "Great! The neckline is low again," Hitomi said complaining "Oh stop complaining Hitomi" Merle said while she finished doing Hitomi's hair. Hitomi was wearing a silvery green dress and her hair was up with white and pink flowers in her hair "Ok, now for your make up" Merle said "Makeup? I don't want to wear makeup" Hitomi said "Ugh! How about only a little bit?" Merle suggested, Hitomi thought about it "Fine, only a little though" Hitomi agreed "Yay!" Merle said and started to do Hitomi's makeup. Merle put on black eyeliner, then green eye shadow with green and silver sparkles ontop then a little bit of mascara, then she put on some pink lip gloss stuff on her lips.  
  
"Wow" Merle said in awe, Hitomi smiled "You are so getting layed tonight" Merle said laughing "Merle!" Hitomi said and hit her playfully on the arm "C'mon I wanna go show you off" Merle said grabbing Hitomi's arm and leaving.  
  
*** Van was wearing his formal outfit, the same one he wore when he was announced king the first time Hitomi came to Gaea. He didn't want to wear it but he had to since there were going to be kings, queens and unfortunately lots of princess' at the ball and he had to look "important".  
  
When he walked into the ballroom everyone stopped what they were doing, even the music stopped and everyone bowed and curtsied. He walked around looking for Hitomi, who he guessed was still with Merle getting ready 'Why does it take so long for women to get ready?' he thought. He passed by some young girls about his age who were giggling; he rolled his eyes and continued to walk around waiting for Hitomi to come. He saw Princess Aleesha and quickly turned around, he didn't want her to see him. He saw Allen and started walking towards him, when he felt someone tap his shoulder; he turned around quickly praying it was Hitomi. It wasn't. It was a young girl his age blushing madly "Can I help you?" Van asked "Ummmm I was wondering if you would like to dan**" Merle shoved her out of the way almost knocking he to the ground, Merle heard the girl say bitch "Fuck you too" Merle said giving the girl a dirty look. "Hi Lord Van! Look Hitomi's here" Merle said shoving Hitomi into his face, Van stepped back to look at Hitomi, she was gorgeous, he wanted to kiss her so bad and tell he loved her with all his heart and then rape her, he smiled evilly at the thought.  
  
"She's looking mmm mmm good huh Van?" Merle said grinning, Van pushed her out of the way and walked towards Hitomi who was blushing after what Merle said about her "Hitomi you look beautiful, your like the soft petal of a rose or the Mystic Moon in the night sky and the stars are sparkling diamonds" Van said looking at her in pure awe, Hitomi was blushing madly now over what Van had just said to her "Oh.Van.I don't know what to say" Hitomi said putting her hands to her cheeks to cool them off "It's ok I know I look good" Van said grinning, Hitomi laughed her blush now fading away. "Oh look there's Allen let's go greet him" Van said holding his arm out for her to hold, they walked over to where Allen was with his sister Celena "Allen!" Hitomi yelled excitedly, Allen turned around to see Van and a familiar face but he didn't know who is was, Hitomi hugged him, Allen was shocked there was a woman hugging him and he didn't even know who it was until she looked up at him "Oh Allen I missed you too and Princess Millerna and Dryden and your crew" Hitomi said looking up at him, Allen looked down at her and into her sparkling green eyes "Hitomi?" Allen said, Hitomi nodded and smiled, Allen hugged her "Wow Hitomi I didn't even realize it was you, damn you've changed a lot over these past 3 years" Allen said kissing her hand, Hitomi blushed.  
  
Van felt kind of jealous of Allen but he didn't worry about it too much. "Is this your sister Celena Allen?" Hitomi asked looking at the beautiful silvery haired young woman beside Allen "Yes it is, and I am very proud of her progress she's been learning a lot over these past years I'm so happy to finally have her back" Allen said.  
  
Van didn't go near Celena he didn't like the fact that she was Dilandau. "Wow I've always wanted to meet you Celena" Hitomi said hugging Celena "So have I lady Hitomi" Celena said hugging Hitomi back. Hitomi stiffened and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~ Hitomi was standing and looking around except she couldn't see anything since it was dark. Then the room was lit up by fire and she saw Celena's naked body lying on the floor and there was a symbol painted on her stomach the same symbol was painted on her forehead as well. Hitomi's hands went to her mouth, Celena was raped but by who? Then the scene changed and it looked like she was in a temple and she was standing in the middle of a star that was painted on the ground and at the end of each angle of the star there was a symbol. Then the scene changed again she was a young woman with long white hair and baby blue eyes, she wasn't old she looked very young maybe the same age as Hitomi. The woman looked like she had elf ears and she had two little pink dots on her forehead, she had a long gown that was white, gold, red and a big purple bow that was tied around her slim waist. There was also a man there with longer hair then the woman, he resembled a lot like Van's older brother Folken. He wore black and gold armour and his belt he had a golden dragons head that looked like he had chips of an energist used for the eyes. She heard the woman talk about a prophecy about angels, warriors, gods and goddess' then the woman turned and looked right at Hitomi, it was like the woman knew Hitomi was there, Hitomi felt light headed and fainted into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~ Hitomi fluttered her eyes open, she was in someone's arms "Look she's awake" Hitomi heard Allen say "Hitomi? Are you alright?" Van said, Hitomi sat up and looked at Van "Ya.ya I'm alright" Hitomi said touching her head "Did you hurt yourself?" Allen asked "No." Hitomi said looking around, she noticed she was still in the ballroom and some people were looking at her but she didn't care right now, she just wanted to know what her vision was about. "Where's Celena?" Hitomi asked "I'm right here lady Hitomi" Celena said holding her hand, Hitomi smiled "You don't need to call me "lady" Hitomi just call me Hitomi, everyone else does" Hitomi said while Celena helped her up. "Come with me, let's get you something to drink" Celena said walking away with Hitomi to get a drink. "Well that was interesting" Allen said looking at Van who looked very concerned of what just happened "Do you think she had a vision?" Van asked Allen "Yes I do" Allen said looking at the two young women getting drinks. The two men were silent for a while until Allen finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well Van you've changed a lot over the years.how old are you?" Allen asked changing the subject, Van cocked up and eyebrow ' Why the hell does he want to know how old I am?' Van thought with a weird look on his face "I'm 18.why?" Van asked "I was just curious.I'm surprised your not married yet, most young kings your age are already married and are starting a family and an heir to the thr***" "Do you have to bother me about this too? What don't people understand; I don't want to marry a stupid fake princess! I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love; I don't want to spend the rest of my life living some sick fantasy. The only person I want to marry is Hitomi because I lo**" Van realized what he said, everyone is the room was silent and looking at him, Van looked at Hitomi who was blushing madly, his face was red, everyone just kept on staring so he ran out of the ballroom.  
  
Everyone was looking at Hitomi now knowing who she was "That's right" Merle said out loud so everyone could hear "Lord Van loves Hitomi so all of you sluts stay away from him" Merle said, Hitomi just stood there everything was just starting to process threw her mind. She then left the ballroom in search for Van.  
  
Hitomi looked all over the palace, but there was no sign of Van, she went outside into the gardens, she walked around for a while until she saw Escaflowne and Van sitting on it's knee looking at the pendant she had given him.  
  
"Van" Hitomi said walking over to him, Van saw Hitomi and started blushing again he turned around so she couldn't see him. "Van come down don't be embarrassed, it's ok I feel the same way." Hitomi said with a light shade of pink on her cheeks, Van looked at her she was so gorgeous 'Damn would I like to get my hands on her' he thought with a smile.  
  
Van jumped down from Escaflowne's knee and walked a little closer to Hitomi, Hitomi ran into his arms and pressed herself against him "Oh Van I love you" she said still hugging him, he was as hard as a stone "Hitomi" "What is it Van?" "Don't mov*" he never got the chance to finish what he was going to say because she moved and she felt everything and her hands flew up to her mouth "Oh my god! Van!" Hitomi said shocked, Van's cheeks were pink 'Damn my hormonal self '. Van cursed himself mentally. Hitomi couldn't believe it, all she did was hug him, Van looked at his feet and cursed, Hitomi laughed. "What's so funny?" Van asked "Huh? Oh.I was just thinking about something," Hitomi said smiling "Thinking about what?" Van asked curious "I'm not gonna tell you.it's uh.a girl thing" she said still smiling.  
  
"Hey do you hear that?" Hitomi said changing the subject "Hear what?" Van said "Music.I hear music" Hitomi said looking at Van, Van looked up at the castle the balcony doors were open in the ballroom, Van walked up to Hitomi "Would you like to dance?" Van asked holding his hand out "I'd love to dance with you" she said taking his hand and smiling her eyes never leaving Van's.  
  
They started dancing under the stars and the Mystic Moon, people from inside started coming out from the ballroom to see the king and the beautiful girl dance in the night sky. Hitomi and Van didn't even notice everyone in the garden watching them dance; they were too engulfed in each other to care about anything else in the world. Their dance finished and everyone started clapping, Van and Hitomi finally realized that everyone was there saying that they were a cute couple, Van bowed and Hitomi curtsied. "Kiss the pretty girl!" a man yelled out "You go girl!" a woman shouted. A lot of people started making lewd comments and yelling them out, Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and ran into the castle to Van's room while the people whistled and cheered and made lewd noises.  
  
The two if them ran into Van's room "I am so sorry about that, they must be drunk or something" Van said "It's ok.wow I like your room" Hitomi said changing the subject again and walking around Van's room looking at things "Thank you I designed it myself" Van said with a little smile, Hitomi noticed a door and wondered where it led to, she opened it up and then closed it quickly and walked over to Van "Van" "What is it Hitomi?" Slap Hitomi slapped Van across the face "What the.what the hell was that for?" Van asked confused "That door leads to my room, our rooms are attached, I bet you put me in there so you could watch me change didn't you, you pervert!" Hitomi yelled, Van gave her a weird look, and then it clicked "Whoa! No, no.no Hitomi I'm not like that, I put you in that room because I wanted you close to me." Van said turning away from Hitomi and walking to the balcony windows. ".At night, I would check up on you just to see if you were alright, and safe.Hitomi I would never invade on your privacy like that" Van said looking at her, Hitomi just stared at him "Oh." was all she said "You can go now if you wish" Van said looking out the windows, Hitomi just stood there staring at him, she couldn't believe what he said, she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, Van stiffened then relaxed while he kissed her back and put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
They finally broke for air and they breathed heavily just looking into each other's eyes "Why did you kiss me?" Van asked "Because I love you" Hitomi said "I love you too" Van said and kissing her passionately. Hitomi started removing Van's clothes, she put her hand up his shirt and started rubbing his chest, Van picked her up and put her down on the bed and started to disrobe her. They managed to get all of their clothes off except their undergarments, the two lovers were still shy and were new to this exciting moment. Van looked into Hitomi's eyes like if he were asking her permission to remove the rest of her clothing that were covering her luscious body, Van also managed to get his boxers off as well. This night was an adventure for them as they shared their bodies. 


	4. Crushes

It was morning and Hitomi woke up with the sun on her face, she smiled when she remembered what happened last night. She turned over to see Van sleeping peacefully, she moved his black raven hair out of his face and she traced his handsome features with her finger, Van opened his eyes and saw Hitomi, he smiled after remembering last night "Good morning beautiful" Van said kissing Hitomi softly on her lush lips, Hitomi closed her eyes then fluttered them back open to smile at Van.  
  
Hitomi turned to lie on her back and look at the ceiling and she was thinking about something. Van noticed this "What are you thinking abo**" "Oh my god! No! Son of a bitch! .I'm so stupid!" Hitomi yelled putting her face in her hands "Hitomi what is it?" Van asked concerned "I wasn't supposed to do this now." Hitomi said looking away from Van "Wasn't supposed to do what?" Van asked confused "I wasn't supposed to lose my virginity now!" Hitomi shouted, Van gave her a weird look "When were you supposed to lose it." Van asked "After I get married.you don't understand Van.I made a promise to myself that I would only lose it after I got married.I feel like a whore now." Hitomi said putting her face in her hands "Don't say that Hitomi!" Van said hugging her; a couple minutes passed "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife? Be my queen? .Please I need you to be mine and in my life, cause I like to kiss your pretty lips and I melt under your touch.I loved you ever since I found out your name" Van whispered in her ear and smiled at the lip part. Hitomi removed her hands form her face and stared at Van, Van just looked at her blankly waiting for her response she moved closer to him till her lips were touching his "Yes" she said then wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately, she pushed against him with such force Van fell on his back with Hitomi on top of him "Oh god yes! Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting forever for you to say that to me" Hitomi said kissing Van again, Van smiled under the kiss.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door, Hitomi broke the kiss "Aren't you going to answer the door?" she asked "No, screw whoever is at the door" Van said kissing Hitomi again, Hitomi put her hands on his stomach then moved them up to his chest and pushed him away from her "Go answer the door, if you do I'll do something really special for you" Hitomi said twirling her tongue around her finger, Van's eyes widened and he practically flew off the bed and put his pants on then ran to the door, before he opened the door he told Hitomi to hide under the covers so nothing would be showing.  
  
Van opened the door, it was General Dunwal, and Van stepped out closing the door behind him "Can I help you?" Van asked annoyed "My Lord Princess Aleesha wishes to speak with you" General Dunwal said, "She's still here? I don't want to talk to her, tell her I'm busy or something" Van said "Actually my Lord.she demands to speak with you" General Dunwal said "Demands?" Van said "Yes Lord Van".  
  
Van's door opened and Hitomi came out all washed and dressed "Lady Hitomi?!" Dunwal said shocked "Oh good morning General Dunwal" Hitomi said smiling "Oh, and see you later Van" Hitomi said winking at him and walking away.  
  
"Lord Van I didn't know the lady Hitomi was a who**" "She's not! Don't you ever say that again!" Van yelled "My mistake my Lord" Dunwal said apologetically "But may I ask what was she doing in your room?" Dunwal asked, Van looked at him with warning eyes "Yes she did spend the night in my room and I have asked her hand in marriage" Van said, General Dunwal's jaw almost dropped to the floor "Wh-wh-yo-you asked for her hand in marriage? What about Princess Aleesha?" Dunwal asked, Van was getting very annoyed now "I believe she came to Fanelia so you could ask for HER hand in marriage" Dunwal said, Van gave him the weirdest look "I don't want to talk about this anymore" Van said and went into his room slamming the door in General Dunwal's face.  
  
Half an hour later Van came out for breakfast. When Van got to the dinning room he saw that Hitomi was already there talking and laughing with Merle, Hitomi smiled at him when she saw him enter the room, Van smiled back at her lovingly.  
  
While they were eating Van stood up and cleared his throat, everyone looked at him "May I have your attention please, I have an announcement to make, I have chosen the woman I want to marry" Van said, everyone looked at Princess Aleesha, and she blushed 'I thought the king would never say this' Aleesha thought. "No! Not her.ugh." Van said and shuddered, Merle and Hitomi bursted out laughing everyone looked at them and right they away they shut up. "The woman I have asked is lady Hitomi and she has agreed to be my wife" Van said smiling at Hitomi, Hitomi started blushing madly when everyone looked at her, when she looked at Princess Aleesha the princess gave her a dirty look right away Hitomi excused herself from the room and Aleesha followed, Van went to go after Hitomi but Merle jumped at him screaming she was so excited then his generals came up to him talking to him about wedding preparations.  
  
Hitomi started walking away from the dinning room and went down a quiet hallway and leaned against the wall "You whore!" Aleesha said walking up to Hitomi "Excuse me?!" Hitomi said shocked "You slept with the king so that way he would marry you, didn't you!" Aleesha screamed "No! No way we love each other, you're just jealous!" Hitomi shouted, Aleesha gasped and slapped Hitomi across the face, Hitomi looked at Aleesha with deadly eyes "Bitch".  
  
Hitomi pushed Aleesha to the ground and she screamed, the guards ran out and so did Van and Merle. They all saw Princess Aleesha claw at Hitomi's neck, Aleesha finally got Hitomi and scratched Hitomi neck, Hitomi started to bleed and the blood ran down her neck and soaked threw her dress "You mother fucker!" Hitomi yelled and jumped on the princess and started punching her in the face, Hitomi was really kicking the princess' ass. "Go Hitomi!" Merle yelled, cheering Hitomi on, Hitomi looked up to see everyone looking at her, and then Aleesha punched Hitomi in the face, making Hitomi fall over "Hitomi!" Van yelled running to her but then Merle grabbed his arm "Don't Lord Van, Hitomi's gonna kick her ass just wait, and besides never get involved in a girl fight" Merle said smiling. Van looked at the two women fighting, Princess Aleesha scratched Hitomi again on her arm but then Hitomi punched her across the face, grabbed her shoulders and kneed her in the stomach, then she brought her hand up and punched her in the nose, you could hear the cartilage break in her nose, while Aleesha fell to the ground unconscious. "Take that!" Hitomi said and spit on the princess, everyone stared at Hitomi in shock.  
  
"Whoa!" Van said in amazement "Woo! You go girl! Wow look at that you kicked her ass!" Merle said in excitement "But damn! Did she cut you up, it looked like she had knifes at the end of her fingers" Merle said looking at Hitomi's cuts "Are you alright?" Van asked concerned "Huh, oh I'm fine Van, but uh.do you have any bandages?" Hitomi asked, "Ya come with me" Van said holding her hand and leaving everyone in the hall.  
  
Hitomi took a bath and two maids helped her with her wounds, she got new clothes and thanked the maids. Hitomi was brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door "Come in" she said, Van came in seeing Hitomi brush her hair, Van smiled and walked over to her, he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, Hitomi smiled "Hey handsome" she said "Hello, the most gorgeous and beautiful girl in all of Gaea" Van said grinning at his victory, Hitomi blushed "I'm not that pretty" she said shyly "Are you kidding me? I gotta tell the male servants to fuck off all the time because they stare at you stupidly," Van said "Oh.you mean the way you acted when I came back?" Hitomi said smiling and walking over to the door 'I win' Hitomi said in her thoughts 'Defeated once again' Van thought smiling. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Van said grabbing her hand and spinning her around to face him, he stared into her sparkling green eyes and pressed up against her, she groaned, and then Van kissed her hungrily, Hitomi pressed up against even more and Van moaned in his kiss, Hitomi had her fingers buried in his hair and Van had his hands up her dress.  
  
The door flung open "Hey Hitomi guess wha*" Merle's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth "Oh my god! I'm so sorry" Merle said and closed the door, Van an Hitomi quickly pulled away from each other "Merle! It's ok you can come back in!" Hitomi yelled then started laughing and so did Van. Merle opened the door slowly, she was blushing slightly "I'm sorry didn't know you two were busy." Merle said, both Van and Hitomi grinned "It's ok, now what did you want Merle?" Hitomi asked "Oh ya!" Merle remembered, "There's this really handsome guy here" Merle said grinning, "Uh.Merle I'm getting married to Van remember? I don't look at guys anymore" Hitomi said laughing "So? Just come with me cause I really like this guy" Merle said practically begging Hitomi. Hitomi looked at Van like she was asking permission to go with Merle "You don't have to ask Hitomi you can go, but if a man looks at you the wrong way or touches you, you tell me ok?" Van said, Hitomi smiled "Don't worry Van I'll be alright" Hitomi said and hugged Van then left with Merle.  
  
Hitomi and Merle were walking down the hall giggling, they went to the front of the castle and they saw that handsome guy Merle saw "That's him" Merle said pointing to the man. The man was handsome; he had brown hair and blue eyes and he was indeed wearing formal clothing. "Excuse me" Merle said stopping one of the guards from the other country "May I help you my lady?" the guard said, "Yes. I have a question, who is that man over there and where is he from?" Merle asked politely "That is Lord Myko from the country of Tristram" the guard said "Thank you" Merle said and the guard walked away "Wow, he's a king." Merle said with a dreamy look on her face "So is Van, and Van is better looking too." Hitomi said, Merle turned around quickly holding on to Hitomi's hands "Oh my god he's walking over here what should I do? What should I say?" Merle asked nervously "Just be yourself" Hitomi said, Merle took a deep breath "Ok" Merle said.  
  
~Earlier~  
  
Lord Myko glanced around to see how everything was, when he saw the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen, he excused himself from the guards and walked over to Hitomi and Merle.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Good afternoon ladies" Myko said kissing Merle's hand, Merle blushed, he went to go kiss Hitomi's hand but Hitomi pulled her hand away and shook her head and looked down, Myko frowned "So.your Lord Myko?" Merle said obviously interested in him "Yes, yes I am and what is your name?" Myko asked "My name is Merle and this is Hitomi" Merle said "Hitomi.what a beautiful name" Myko said looking at Hitomi "Thank you" Hitomi said "Uh.hw about you two talk for a while, while I go find Van?" Hitomi said "Ok" Merle said in agreement "But, lady Hitomi I came over here to talk to both of you" Myko said, Hitomi gave him a weird look "Well.you can talk to Merle, she's really nice and it's obvious she likes you" Hitomi said smiling, Merle looked liked she was going to kill Hitomi right then and there but she held back.  
  
Hitomi turned around to see Van walking towards them "Van!" Hitomi yelled and ran up to him hugging him; Van gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked back with Hitomi to Merle and Myko "Lord Van I presume?" Myko said holding his hand out "Yes.and you are?" Van said shaking his hand "I am from the country of Tristram, I'm king Myko" he said "Welcome to Fanelia" Van said "Fanelia is really beautiful and the people here are very nice too" Hitomi said "But I must say you are more beautiful then any country here on Gaea" Myko said, Hitomi blushed and put her hands to her cheeks "Oh.thank you" Hitomi said looking away, Merle frowned 'Great! That Lord Myko likes Hitomi, but I know Lord Van won't let him near her' Merle said in her thoughts "Well lunch is going to be served soon, shall we go inside?" Van said "Oh good I'm hungry, since I never got t finish breakfast" Hitomi said grabbing Van's hand and running into the castle. "Does the lady Hitomi like the king of Fanelia?" Myko asked "Oh my god totally! Lord Van and Hitomi are getting married" Merle informed Myko "Oh." Myko said quietly and frowned as him and Merle walked to the castle "Anyways enough about them, why are you here?" Merle asked, "Well, I am here to discuss the ally between Fanelia and Tristram" Myko said "Oh.ok" Merle said entering the castle with Myko.  
  
They were all sitting at the table, Van was sitting at the head of the table where he usually sat, he was kind of sad cause Hitomi couldn't sit next to him yet since she wasn't "officially" queen yet.  
  
Hitomi sat across from Merle and to her surprise Myko sat right beside her 'Oh great that guy is sitting beside me' Hitomi said in her thoughts and looking away "Hello again lady Hitomi" Myko said "Oh hi Lord Myko" Hitomi said "You don't need to call me "Lord" Myko" he said smiling "Uh.ok.Myko." Hitomi said, "Why don't you talk to Merle?" Hitomi asked "Well, she is second class and I'd rather talk to you" Myko said looking at Hitomi like she was a painting "Ya, well I'm not from here so. I'm third class," Hitomi said making the last part up "If you were third class you wouldn't even be allowed in the castle.so where are you from?" Myko asked, Hitomi just looked at him 'Damnit'. "I am from the Mystic Moon" Hitomi said proudly "You are from the Mystic Moon? But people have said that, that place was cursed.does that make you cursed?" Myko asked "yes now stop talking to me before I use my special powers" Hitomi said widening her eyes and moving her fingers in his face, Myko quickly turned and looked at his food, then Hitomi bursted out laughing "I can't believe you actually believed me" Hitomi said laughing again, Myko just stared at her blankly "So.your not cursed and your not from the Mystic Moon? .Good you scared me there for a minute" Myko said relaxing a bit "I am from the Mystic Moon but I am not cursed" Hitomi said taking a sip from her drink "Oh.are all the women on the Mystic Moon beautiful like you?" Myko said, Hitomi blushed again "Ya.sure why not." Hitomi said trying to ignore him. He kept on complementing her on her beauty she couldn't take it anymore she stood up and walked away, Myko followed her and Van followed them both curious to why she left.  
  
"Lady Hitomi! Wait!" Myko said grabbing her hand "Let go of me!" Hitomi said angrily "Why did you leave? Did I say something wrong?" Myko said "Ugh! Are you blind? Don't you know I'm going to be getting married! And your talking to me like I am a single woman and that I'm the only woman in front of your eyes. My friend Merle likes you a lot and you don't even say hi to her! Are you really that blind? Or are you racist?" Hitomi said very angry, Myko just stared at her, he was hurt, he wanted to win her heart but she obviously didn't like him. Myko kept staring at her "I.I just really like you.I didn't know you were getting married either." Myko said lying about the last part. "Well, I don't like you, I love you.you have truly captured my heart" Myko said.  
  
Van stayed close to the wall and listened very closely 'He loves her? My Hitomi? But Hitomi loves me.doesn't she?' Van thought, so many things were going threw his mind right now, he needed more time for it all to process threw his brain, while he was thinking he wasn't paying attetion to Hitomi and Myko.  
  
Myko grabbed Hitomi's hand "Please lady Hitomi, come back to my country and be my queen" Myko said walking closer to Hitomi, she removed her hand from his "No, no.no! I don't feel the same way you do, I don't like you and I certainly don't love you" Hitomi said, backing away from him. Myko thought he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "You are going to come with me!" Myko said pushing Hitomi against the wall "Ow! What are you doing?" Hitomi asked scared, Myko pressed his body against hers, Hitomi was very frightened now, she felt everything when he pressed up against her "You will come back with me and you will love me!" Myko said pressing his against hers and forcing her mouth open with his tongue, while he pinned her wrists to the wall. He was hurting her and Hitomi started to cry when he started to rip her dress in the front exposing her breasts.  
  
Van finally snapped out of his world when he heard Hitomi start to cry, he noticed what was going on "Hitomi!" Van yelled running towards her "Get off of her!" Van shouted grabbing Myko and throwing him to the ground, Van looked at Hitomi and noticed that Myko had ripped her pretty dress in the front exposing her breasts, Van suddenly pushed forcefully against the wall by Myko and then started getting punched in the face and the stomach by Myko. "You son of a bitch!" Van yelled and knocked him down to the floor, Van started punching him in the face, until he was clearly unconscious, guards came running in and pointed swords to Van's neck "No!" Hitomi yelled pushing the guards aside. The guards' eyes went straight to Hitomi's chest, Van noticed this and got pissed but there was nothing he could do "Van saved me! This man was attacking me and Van saved me from being raped, Van had to knock him out because he was hurting Van, I mean look at his face" Hitomi said trying to cover the front of her, all the guards took a look at Van and one last luscious look at Hitomi and walked away, carrying the unconscious Lord Myko with them.  
  
Van looked at Hitomi who was trying to cover herself up "Thank you" Van said wiping the blood away from his mouth, Hitomi looked up at him and smiled "I'd do anything for you Van, you know that" "I'd do anything for you to Hitomi.wait.anything, you mean like anything and everything right?" Van said, "Yes of course Van, why do you ask?" "Good" Van said with a big cheesy grin plastered on his face, he grabbed Hitomi's hand and ran to his room.  
  
Van couldn't take it anymore, she was standing there with her breasts popping out and when she said she'd do anything for him, he just had to slide his hands all over her smooth and silky body. 


	5. Parents of a Prince or Princess?

It was morning and Van and Hitomi were sleeping peacefully in each others arms until there was a knock at the door, Van stirred in his sleep when he heard someone know at the door, he got out of bed and put his pants on before opening the door. "Can I help you?" Van asked, eyes still closed "Lord Van! Have you seen Hitomi? I've been looking all over for her." Merle paused when she saw his cheeks turn red "Lord Van." Merle said quietly "What." Van said looking away form Merle "Oh my god! Lord Van she's in there isn't she? Do you realize what you have done? I had the guard's even search the palace for her! What I'm I going to tell th**" "Shut up Merle! Your so loud!" Van said cutting her off "Well just to tell you I'm not leaving till she comes" Merle said crossing her arms over her chest "Fine. Gimme a minute" Van said turning around and closing the door.  
  
"That was Merle wasn't it?" Hitomi said sitting up in bed with the bed sheets wrapped around her "Ya she said she wasn't leaving until you come out" Van said laying on the bed and playing with Hitomi's hand and then kissing her fingers, Hitomi smiled "Well I guess I should get up, I shouldn't keep her waiting now should I?" Hitomi said getting out of bed. Van grinned when he saw her stand up totally naked, Hitomi looked at him and saw that grin plastered on his face as always, Hitomi just rolled her eyes and got dressed.  
  
"Finally!" Merle said as Hitomi stepped out of Van's room "Huh? Oh.sorry Merle" Hitomi said as she stared to walk with Merle down the hall when she noticed a cheesy grin appear on Merle's face "So.you and Lord Van had A LOT of time together last night huh?" Merle said still smiling, Hitomi felt her cheeks go warm "Yes, yes we did." Hitomi said with a little smile and still continued to blush.  
  
They kept walking until they got to the handmaidens. "What are we doing here Merle?" Hitomi asked "What do you mean what are we doing here? Tomorrow is your wedding.remember?" Merle said, Hitomi thought she was going to faint she totally forgot about her wedding, she didn't even do anything; she didn't even have her dress ready. "Don't worry Hitomi we came here to pick out your dress the handmaidens made several dresses for you to pick out and the guests have been arriving, there's nothing to worry about" Merle said smiling "Oh my god thank you Merle" Hitomi said relieved. Then all the handmaidens came out holding out beautiful dresses "Go on lady Hitomi pick the one you like" one of the handmaidens said "Wow there all so beautiful" Hitomi said looking at them all, but then Hitomi looked at one that just took her breath away "Can I try that one on?" Hitomi asked, the handmaiden nodded and helped Hitomi put the dress on.  
  
It was a strapless dress that had a small emerald in the middle of her dress just above her chest and the sleeves started at her shoulders they were a bit puffy put stopped at her elbows, then thin white gloves went all the way down the rest of her arms and made a diamond shape at her hands. The dress flowed all the way down to the ground leaving a trail of her dress on the ground and there were green ribbons that wrapped around her waist and went down to the ground as well.  
  
Everyone just stared at Hitomi; they didn't know what to say she was so beautiful. Hitomi just looked at herself in the mirror "I pick this one." Hitomi said quietly, the handmaidens nodded and helped her back into her other clothes.  
  
"So what did you think of the dress Merle?" Hitomi asked Merle "Wow.Hitomi you were so pretty in that dress, I don't even know what to say.I just can't wait till Lord Van sees you in that" Merle said smiling.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
All the guests arrived and the wedding was about to begin. Van and Hitomi were having the wedding outside in the gardens, and would have the dancing in the ballroom that was beautifully decorated just as the garden was.  
  
Van was standing there looking at everyone, he was so nervous his hands were sweaty, and he was shaking 'Why the hell I'm I so nervous? I've been waiting for this day forever' Van said mentally. Allen put his hand on Van's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Oh god I'm so nervous Merle" Hitomi said while Merle finished her hair "Don't worry Hitomi everything is going to go fine, you look beautiful and that's all that matters" Merle said hugging Hitomi "But what if I fall and make a fool of myself.What if I walk to slow? Or to fast?" Hitomi said nervously, Merle put her hands on Hitomi's shoulders "Hitomi! Everything is going to be perfect, trust me" Merle said giving her one last hug before walking out to start the wedding.  
  
The bride's maids walked and the flower girls threw their flowers, it was now Hitomi's turn to walk down the aisle. Van was waiting patiently for Hitomi; he didn't want to screw up his own wedding. They were standing there for about 5 minutes now and Hitomi still never walked out 'What's taking her so long.doesn't she want to marry me?' Van thought sadly. The guests starting saying things like she ran away or stood him up and stuff. Merle looked at Van then ran to where Hitomi was supposed to come out. "Hitomi!" Merle yelled as she saw Hitomi lying on the ground.  
  
~Earlier~  
  
"Your not going to screw up, your not going to screw up, your not go***" Hitomi stopped talking as her world went black.  
  
~Vision~  
  
Hitomi was standing in a healer's room and she saw herself giving birth and there was Van by her side, it looked like she was going to break his hand, by the looks of it. And as she looked at herself she saw a symbol on her stomach and head, but no one else seemed to see it. 'Just like Celena.' Hitomi thought. Then she heard Van scream out her name and started to cry 'Why is Van crying?' Hitomi thought as she walked over to her own body, Hitomi gasped "I'm sorry my Lord" one of the healer's said "Why!, why, why.why her!" Van yelled while the tears stung his eyes. 'I'm going to die?!'.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Hitomi are you ok what happened?" Merle asked as Hitomi stirred and opened her eyes "I.I had a vision" Hitomi said as Merle helped her up. "Is everything ok?" a guard said "Uh.ya I just tripped that's all." Hitomi said, "Should we postpone the wedding my lady?" the guard asked "No, I'll be out in a second" Hitomi said "Alright I'll go tell the king" the guard said and left. "Are you sure you want to go out there Hitomi? You're not hurt or anything right? I mean we can postpone the wedding, Van will understand" Merle said "No, no I'm alright you can go back out there and take your seat I'll be out in a second" Hitomi said smiling "Ok" Merle said hugging Hitomi then leaving. Merle walked out and Van's eyes immediately searched hers, Merle gave him a reassuring smile and Van relaxed a bit 'I wonder what happened?' Van thought curiously, but quickly stopped thinking as he saw and angel walk towards him. Van just stared at Hitomi, she was more beautiful then words could explain. Right away a smile formed on her lips when she saw Van smile at her, Hitomi felt weightless like she was floating whenever Van looked at her like that, nothing could ruin this day, not her wedding day it was all just to perfect.  
  
They finished their vows and everything was going so perfect "You may now kiss the bride" the priest said, Van smiled and lifted up Hitomi veil and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly weds, Hitomi smiled under the kiss, when Van pulled away he just looked into her eyes and mouthed "I love you" and smiled, she smiled back but her smile disappeared when she felt pain go threw her back, Van's face suddenly changed into a concerned expression, everyone was quiet when they saw Hitomi fall to the ground and Van catch her before she hit the ground "Hitomi!" Van yelled, then the back of her dress ripped and two beautiful white wings unfurled from her back and feathers flew everywhere, everyone gasped "The queen is a draconian" Van heard people say, Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at Van "I have wings just like you." she said quietly, Van smiled "Are you ok?" he asked, she smiled and nodded "I'm fine" she said as Van picked her up and walked into the castle. Everyone was quiet until the king and queen left their sight.  
  
Van laid Hitomi down on his bed her wings were still extracted "This day was so perfect until I ruined it" Hitomi said disappointed "You didn't ruin this day! This day is the happiest day of my life, you are now my wife and queen and that's all that matters" Van said as he laid next to her, Hitomi pulled her wings back in and as she did so there were a poof of feathers she left behind. Van laughed as the feathers landed on both of them and so did Hitomi. They laid there and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
It was morning and Hitomi didn't care that she missed the party, she was happy that she was finally married to Van, she was his wife and queen and she would be with him forever. She turned on her side to look at Van's peaceful face 'He looks just like a little child' Hitomi thought with a little giggle "What's so funny?" she heard Van say with his eyes still closed "Nothing." she said as she continued to giggle, Van opened his eyes "C'mon you can't keep secrets from me anymore" Van said as he kissed her "Well I was just watching you sleep and you looked like a little child" Hitomi said as she was drowned in his eyes. "Oh.do you think we'll have children of our own?" Van asked just staring at her, Hitomi's smile disappeared as she remembered her vision, but then she smiled again, she didn't want Van to know anything about her visions "Of course Van! I can't wait to have your child" Hitomi said hugging him.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
Hitomi woke drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, she had that same dream again of her giving birth and her dying. She quickly got up quietly not wanting to wake Van. She walked down the halls as she saw the sun begin to rise in the sky. She knocked on the healer's room door "Come in" she heard a woman's voice say, Hitomi opened the door and saw an older woman sitting there reading a book "Oh! Queen Hitomi what brings you here?" the older woman said "Nataylia, I was wondering.maybe.no.I think I'm pregnant." Hitomi said standing there. "Oh, sit down child let me see" Nataylia said as Hitomi laid down on the bed, Nataylia put her hand up Hitomi's dress and pressed lightly on her stomach, Nataylia smiled "Why yes you are definitely pregnant, about 2 months I would say" Nataylia said removing her hand from Hitomi's growing stomach "Oh." Hitomi said looking away from Nataylia "Congratulations my queen.what is it? Aren't you happy you might have an heir to the throne?" Nataylia asked curious "Yes I am happy that I'll be having Van's child it's just that.on my wedding day I had a vision.I had a vision about me giving birth and dying.I don't want to die.but I will for my child" Hitomi said, Nataylia just looked at Hitomi "What about the king?" Nataylia asked "I'll tell him that I'm pregnant.but.I won't tell him about my dreams and visions, please don't tell him either, when the day comes and I leave this world tell him what I have just told you he'll understand, but now is not the time" Hitomi said as she stood up "Yes my queen" Nataylia said as Hitomi left the room.  
  
Hitomi entered Van's room, well, which was now her and Van's room and got dressed. Van was still sleeping peacefully; Hitomi was just about to leave when she heard Van speak "Where were you?" Van asked as he sat up in bed "Oh.I was just at the healer's room" Hitomi said continuing to walk to the door. "Why? Is there something wrong? Are you sick or hurt?" Van asked very concerned, Hitomi stopped and turned around to face Van, she smiled "I'm pregnant Van" she said staring right in his eyes, Van fell off the bed trying to run to her, he finally embraced her "Oh my god I can't believe it!" Van said hugging her; he looked in her eyes "I can't believe your going to have my child." Van said kissing her "Neither can I" Hitomi said smiling under his kiss.  
  
It was dinner and Van and Hitomi were ready to tell everyone that Hitomi was pregnant and may have an heir to the throne.  
  
Van stood up clearing his throat and everyone looked at him "May I have your attention please everyone" Van said looking at everybody "What is it my Lord?" General Dunwal asked "We may have a possible heir to the throne since the queen is pregnant" Van said smiling and helping Hitomi off her chair to stand, everyone started clapping and cheering since they knew there might be a princess or prince on the way. But some were thinking they've only been married for 2 months and are having children already? Wow they must have lots of time on their hands. Van and Hitomi smiled as everyone was getting all excited about the fact that there was going to be a princess or prince coming soon. 


	6. Painful Tears; and the Prophecy Begins

~Five Months Later~  
  
Hitomi was dusting the pictures on the walls and admiring them at the same time, she knew she was going to die while giving birth to her child; she wasn't scared anymore she knew it was going to happen so she was just enjoying her life with Van. Van still didn't know anything about her visions and she didn't plan on telling him either. She wanted her baby to live and live a happy life instead of being greedy and killing the child to keep her own life. She was ready; she was prepared for anything now.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he walked up to her "What is it Van?" Hitomi asked, "What are you doing?" Van asked, "Cleaning, why?" Hitomi said still dusting, Van took the duster away from her "What are you doing Van I was cleaning" Hitomi said angered a bit "Hitomi I don't want you to stress yourself, your 7 months pregnant and the baby is coming soon, all your supposed to do right now is relax" Van said holding her hand "But I feel fine Van" Hitomi said reaching for the duster put Van just moved it away from her further "Why don't you get some rest before you get hurt" Van said "No! I'm hungry I'm going to go eat" Hitomi said walking away from him, then walking back to him kissing him on lips and grabbing the duster and running away from him. Hitomi giggled as she walked down the hall to get something to eat.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
Hitomi was walking down the stairs with Van at her side. Princess Millerna came to help Hitomi when she goes threw labour. Millerna insisted on helping Hitomi bring another life form into the world. Hitomi stopped and put her hand to her stomach "Are you ok?" Van asked, "Yes, I'm fine" Hitomi said as she continued to walk "Hitomi!" Millerna said as she walked up to Hitomi "Hello Millerna! It's been a while hasn't it" Hitomi said hugging Millerna "Wow! Look at your stomach! Looks like you'll be having it anytime now" Millerna said smiling "Ya, I can't wait till this thing finally comes ou*" Hitomi's eyes widened and looked down, then back up at Millerna "My water broke." Hitomi said quietly staring at Millerna "What?!" Van asked confused "Get her to the healer's room now Van!" Millerna yelled, Van quickly obeyed picking up Hitomi and going as fast as he could to the healer's room.  
  
"Push Hitomi! Push!" Millerna said as she wiped more blood away from Hitomi's womanhood 'I'm going to be leaving the world soon.' Hitomi thought as a wave of pain came threw her again. She was holding on to Van's hand and squeezing it hard, Van thought she was going to break his hand. Hitomi felt weak now and she knew she was going soon and she looked at Van who was looking at her, tears stung her eyes as she looked at him one last time "Namida ga ato kara afuredashite saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no ikanai de ikanai de koko ni ite." Hitomi said in her language to Van "What?" Van asked confused "Push Hitomi!" Millerna said "Wasurenai de hitori ja nai hanarete mo te wo tsunaideiru hajimete no koi, hajimete shitta konna kanashimi ga aru koto." Hitomi said kissing him one last time "What are you saying Hitomi?!" Van asked getting scared "Just give one last hard push Hitomi, c'mon you can do it! I can see the head" Millerna said "Nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga futatabi yadotte wakare ni kureta hohoemi was tsuyoki ikiyou yo iu anata kara no messeeji." Hitomi said as her eyes closed slowly, and two black wings unfurled from her back, her hand went limp in Van's, her heavy breathing stopped, her loving heart stopped and she left this world with a smile knowing her child would live.  
  
Van just stared at her "Hitomi?" Van said quietly "Hitomi." Van said as he put his ear to her chest to hear the beat of her heart, but there was nothing. "Hitomi!" Van yelled as he gathered her up in his arms and cried. Everyone looked at Van and saw the limp Hitomi in his arms Millerna quickly gave the baby to one of the healers and rushed over to Hitomi, she put her index finger and middle finger on the inside of her forearm. There was no pulse. Millerna's eyes started to water and she began crying, Merle ran over to see what was going on "What's going on?" Merle asked as tears started to form "She's.dead." Millerna said and started to sob. Merle collapsed on the bed crying and putting her arms around Hitomi. Everyone in the room started to cry softly as they found out the queen had died, and that her child would never be able to see her. The healer walked over to Van "It's a boy" the healer said as she handed Van his child who was wrapped up in a blue blanket. Van stopped crying for a minute, as he looked at his child, his child's eyes were closed and the baby was sleeping soundly in Van's arms. The two women stopped crying and looked at the child, the child was very cute, all the healers in the room had left already so the only people in the room were Van, Merle and Millerna. "Will you excuse me." Van said quietly Merle and Millerna nodded and exited the room.  
  
Van held his baby boy in his arms and laid beside Hitomi's limp body, "This is our son." van said looking at the child "Why did fate curse me like this.I wish you were alive to see your son.he will grow up to be a proud king.and I'll make sure of it too." Van said and looked at Hitomi "Don't worry Hitomi I'll take care of our son.now I need a name for you little guy" Van said and smiled as he played with his son's little hand "I know.I have the perfect name for you.how about Tyral.yes, Tyral, it sounds.mystical just like your mother.she was from the Mystic Moon you know." Van started as he told his son about him and Hitomi and how they battled side by side in the Great War.  
  
~A Year Later~  
  
Van was in his bedchamber laying on his bed, he was very sick, he lost weight, he was very weak and he didn't eat, if he ate something he would just throw it all back up and would be coughing up blood for the next hour. His poor son Tyral was only a year old and had no idea what was going on, Tyral was in the room next to Van sleeping.  
  
Van knew he was going to die, but he had no idea what caused him to be so sick, he thought someone poisoned him but he trusted everyone in the castle and no one would do that to him. Then Van started thinking about his son, the poor boy lost his mother at birth and now he would lose his father, Van prayed to the gods in the heavens that his son would live a happy life. Van gave his son the pendant Hitomi had given him and wrote his son a note about it, so when his son grows up he will remember that him and Hitomi loved him very much and that they would watch over him from the heavens.  
  
Van slowly felt his life slip away, two black wings unfurled from his back like the day Hitomi had lost her life. And his last words were washed away in wind. "I'm coming Hitomi.".  
  
~A Couple Months Earlier On Earth~  
  
"Push Danielle push!" the doctor said as a woman named Danielle gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Then all of a sudden Danielle collapsed, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was dead. All the doctors and nurses tried to bring her back to life but there was no use, she died giving birth to her child. Her husband Keith wept for his dead wife and promised to her that he would take care of his hers child. The nurse handed the newborn to Keith, who smiled when he saw his child in his arms. "You know me and your mother picked out a name for you already" Keith said to his baby girl "How do you like the name Kiana? Me and your mother thought it was perfect" Keith said as he kissed his child on the cheek. Then Keith started crying "I'm sorry my daughter, Kiana I must leave you because I cannot live without your mother.I'm so sorry" Keith said as he put the child down on the bed, Keith looked around the room for something, when he finally found it he smiled "Goodbye Kiana" he said. Keith took the knife and stabbed himself in the heart "I'm coming Danielle." he said as his life was drained from him.  
  
~Gaea: Present~  
  
General Dunwal walked into Van's room and saw that his King was in the heavens now with the queen. General Dunwal promised his king that he would take care of Tyral until he lied on his deathbed. General Dunwal called for the healers to take him away and he told the servants to prepare his funeral, Merle was crying in his arms. Merle had lost her best friend a year ago and now she had lost her brother, she called him his brother since they were together since they could remember, Van told Merle earlier for her to take care of his and Hitomi's son, Merle agreed and said that she would die for Tyral, Van smiled and Merle hugged him.  
  
Merle took care of Tyral and watched him grow throughout the years, he was 7 years old now and he was a very handsome boy, but the thing that caught her attention was he didn't have the same colour hair as any of his parents neither with his eye colour, well his eyes were a very, very deep blue and he had green sparkling specks in his iris', and he had blue hair, it looked like it was liquid sapphire on his head, but Merle didn't really care she knew it was Van and Hitomi's son and he was safe, his safety was the only thing that mattered to her.  
  
"Hey! Aunt Merle look what I can do!" Tyral said running up to Merle "What is it Tyral? Show me what you can do!" Merle said excitedly, Tyral gritted his teeth and two beautiful white wings unfurled from his back, Merle gasped as she stared in awe at his two little wings that sprouted from his back "See! I got wings!" Tyral shouted, Merle then remembered Van telling her that if he had wings to tell him to never show them to anybody unless it was an emergency "Tyral put those away! You are never I mean never allowed to show anybody your wings unless it's an emergency! Do you hear me?" Merle said in a serious tone of voice "Yes aunt Merle." Tyral said ".But why can't I show my wings?" Tyral asked curiously "Because people in this world are very mean, you are a draconian and people in this world don't like draconians, and if somebody saw your wings, they would probably hurt you or try to kill you.and you don't want that to happen to you, do you?" Merle said, "No.no I don't aunt Merle." Tyral said quietly as they entered the castle.  
  
~Earth~  
  
When the doctor's found Kiana crying in the room with her dead parents, they put her up for adoption, and a couple of days later a wonderful rich couple and thought she was perfect, and they never told Kiana that she was adopted and that her parents died the night she was born. Then Kiana grew older and noticed that she didn't look like her parents at all, since they both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kiana was indeed a beautiful little girl, she was 7 years old and she had long beautiful dark brown hair that looked black and had what looked like silvery green eyes, on paper her eyes were green, yes her eyes were green but it looked like there was a thin layer of silver over her eyes, the silver just made her eyes glitter. That was two reasons that she didn't look like her parents but also, her parents had white skin and she had beautiful tan skin, a lot of the kids at school bugged her about that, she totally wasn't related to those two people she called mother and father.  
  
"Mother, how come I don't look like you or father?" Kiana asked, "What do you mean sweetie?" Chelsea her foster mother asked, knowing that Kiana was getting suspicious "Well, I have dark brown hair and you and father have blonde hair.plus your skin is whiter than mine.it's like I was born somewhere else and you and father can't be my parents" Kiana said looking at her mother's face.  
  
True, Kiana was born in South America and then her story about her mother and father was on the worldwide news and Kiana's foster parents couldn't have children so they decided to adopt, and when they saw Kiana on tv they just had to adopt her.  
  
"That's crazy Kiana dear.of course me and your father are your parents" Chelsea said trying not to panic "Your not my mother, I found the papers in the attic" Kiana said trying to hold back her tears "Now, Kiana you know your not supposed to go up in the attic" Chelsea said trying not to get angered by Kiana "What happened to my real parents!" Kiana yelled "Kiana be quiet don't raise your voice to me" Chelsea said controlling her anger "I can do whatever I want your not my mother! It's obvious we don't look a thing alike!" Kiana yelled throwing the bowl of fruit on the ground "Kiana! Go to your room! Now!" Chelsea yelled "Fine!" Kiana shouted back running to her room crying.  
  
Kiana didn't care about anything in the world, she had a bad start in life, she was bad in school, she didn't do her work she was mean to others and disrespected her foster parents. Kiana didn't have an ounce of love in her heart. 


	7. Blinded Lovers

~Eleven Years Later On Gaea~  
  
Tyral was in the garden sitting on Escaflowne's knee. Today was the day where he had to do his dragon slaying task so he would be crowned king. Over the past 11 years Tyral became very cold and distant from everyone, he never talked to anyone except his aunt Merle sometimes since she took care of him ever since he was 1 years old. He hated life; he thought he would live a miserable life without anyone to love. He hated the fact that his mother died giving birth to him, he always thought that he was cursed and killed his own mother, and he also hated that his father died from a rare disease, well that was a lie, he had inherited his mother's gift of having visions, he remembered that day when he had a vision of his father years ago lying sick on his bed, he was on the road to recovery when a woman suddenly appeared. She had white hair and sad baby blue eyes, she was very young and he didn't know why this young woman had white hair already, but then he saw her take a vial and poor something down his fathers throat, his father coughed and started vomiting blood, she disappeared when the healers came in to wipe away the blood and stay with him until he finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyral stared at the pendant he got from his father, he remember the not he got from his father that told him everything about his fathers and mothers life together, he smiled when he realized how much in love his parents were. Tyral wished he could find love like his parents did. He hated it when princesses came thinking that they would be the new queen of Fanelia, he wanted to meet someone from the Mystic Moon like his father did. Tyral held the pendant in his hand 'I wish I would fall in love with a beautiful young woman.could you do that for me? Mother? Father? Please I wish to know what love feels like.' Tyral wished as he continued to look at the Mystic Moon. Tyral grabbed his sword and put his armour on, Tyral wore a blue tunic, the same tan pants and black boots he put the pendant back around his neck 'Here I go, wish me luck mother and father' Tyral said in his thoughts before leaving the castle grounds to go slay a dragon.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Earth~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kiana where are you going?" Chelsie, her foster mother asked, "I'm leaving, I can't live here anymore" Kiana said grabbing her backpack that was full of clothing and little things that meant something to her. "Kiana, if you leave I will have the police arrest you" Chelsie said "So? Does it look like I give a damn? It's not like I've never been there before" Kiana said as she walked out the door and never turning around once to look back at her screaming foster parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiana walked through the park as she thought of her future plans, she was 18 now, she did very bad in school she was failing all of her classes but she didn't care. She grabbed a necklace out of her bag, it was on a golden chain and it had a cross with a heart it the middle of it and what looked like a sword going through the side of it. Her foster mother yelled at her for wearing it, she got it from her grandmother one day when she ran away from home a long time ago. She put it on and looked at the sky 'I wonder what it's like to love someone.' Kiana thought as she sat there looking at the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple minutes passed and a blue pillar of light engulfed her but it wasn't pulling her away from the ground, instead a man fell on her, she landed flat on her back while the man's face was squished into her chest "Ow! Get off of me you pervert!" Kiana yelled pushing him off of her. He landed on his back before sitting up. Kiana just stared at this weird guy in front of her 'Who the hell is this guy and where did he come from.' Kiana lost her train of thought when the man looked at her, he was handsome he had what looked like liquid sapphire blue hair and he had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen with green specks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyral sat up looking at the woman before him she was absolutely beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that looked like it was black, but was up in a high ponytail she had beautiful green eyes that looked like she had a thin layer of silver on her eyes. 'Thank you mother and father for granting my wish.' Tyral thought as he looked at the woman before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kiana said as she stood up and brushing herself off "I am Tyral from the country of Fanelia, who are you?" Tyral asked, Kiana just gave him a weird look "I'm Kiana and I'm from the country of Chile.and why the hell do you have a sword!?" Kiana said backing away "Oh.right.I must slay the dragon, you must leave before the dragon comes or you'll get hurt" Tyral said drawing out his sword, Kiana just stood there looking around "What dragon?" she said "Trust me it is coming you must lea**" "Oh.that dragon." she said as she looked past him frozen in fear, Tyral stiffened and turned around. There was the dragon and it was chasing after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Run!" Tyral yelled, Kiana nodded and ran like hell through the trees. Tyral was ready to attack the dragon when the wild dragon jumped over him and ran after Kiana "Aaah! No! Attack me you ugly creature!" Tyral yelled as he chased after the viscous creature.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiana was running like hell until she ran into a wall "What the hell! No! Why is there a wall here" she screamed in anger, then she heard something behind her, she slowly turned around seeing the dragon staring at her "Heh.nice dragon." she said quietly moving along the side of the wall, then she broke out into a run, she kept running until she saw Tyral in front of her "Keep running I'll distract him!" Tyral shouted, Kiana ran right past him, her arm touched his arm and his world went black.  
  
Tyral felt half unconscious put he shook his head to get back into reality but then the dragon hit him and he fell to the ground and the sword flew in the air and landed right in front of Kiana. Kiana stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sword, she turned around and saw Tyral lying on the floor and it looked like the dragon was about to breath fire on him "No!!!" she yelled grabbing the sword and running towards the dragon. The dragon looked at her and opened its mouth, when the dragon lowered it's head Kiana chopped it's tongue off, the dragon roared in pain as the blue blood of the dragon splattered everywhere. Tyral just stared at her, she was covered in blue blood and breathing heavily. He got up and she gave his sword back "Go to somewhere safe" he said as he walked over to the dragon, the dragon stared at him as he came closer "What are you looking at?" Tyral said and stabbed the dragon in the eye, the dragon shook his head in pain, Tyral thought is was the perfect moment to get him so Tyral ran towards the dragon and cut open the dragon's stomach. The dragon started thrashing about and landed on it's side, then Tyral cut open its chest and the dragon was dead.  
  
Kiana stood by a tree close by as she watched him kill the dragon. 'I gotta be dreaming.' she thought as she watched him stick his hand inside the dragon's chest and pull something out. 'What the hell is that thing in his hand?' she kept thinking as she saw him look at the energist and smile "What are you going to do now?" She asked as she walked over to him dropping her bag by her feet "Huh.oh.I'm not sure.I mean I don't even know how I got here in the first place" Tyral said as he looked at his clothing, the blue blood started to disappear and the dragon was disappearing too, Kiana also noticed this as she looked at herself. "Do you mind if I put this drag-energist in your bag?" Tyral asked "Uh.sure." she said, she didn't really just this guy since he came from a blue pillar of light from the sky. Tyral picked up her bag but her foot was in the strap, he pulled at her bag and her foot got entwined in the strap and she fell on her butt. "Ow!" she screamed as she sat on the ground "Oh I'm so sorry lady Kiana" he said putting the drag-energist in her bag quickly. "Here let me help you up" he said as he put out his hand for her to hold on to "Thanks" she said, but as soon as her hand was in his the blue pillar of light engulfed them and they were gone.  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Tyral found himself lying on the grass with Kiana's bag next to him, he sat up looking for Kiana, he found her laying a few feet away from him. He walked over to her as he saw her sit up "Are you alright?" he asked "Huh? Oh.ya I'm fine," she said standing up and brushing the grass off her "Where are we?" she asked looking around, Tyral looked up into the sky and smiled "We're on Gaea.Welcome to my planet" Tyral said as he pointed to the sky. Kiana followed his finger and looked into the sky, she gasped "But.how? .Is. is that earth?" she asked still looking at the sky "Yes it is your planet but here we call earth the Mystic Moon" he said as he looked at her "Oh.heh sounds kinda romantic" she said as she looked at her surroundings "C'mon follow me Fanelia is not to far from here" Tyral said as he started walking and Kiana followed.  
  
They were walking for a couple hours now and Kiana was getting tired "You said it wasn't far" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest "Trust me we just have to walk a little more and you'll start to see the city ahead" he said still walking, they kept walking without talking to one another 'Wow isn't it my luck I get to go to the Mystic Moon and meet a beautiful girl too' Tyral thought with a smile "Aah!" Kiana screamed as she fell to the ground "Kiana?" Tyral asked, "Watch where you walk girl!" a man yelled, "Who's there?" Tyral asked getting ready to unsheathe his sword "Your telling me to watch where I walk?! You must be kidding me at least I'm not the stupid one laying on the grass dumbass!" she yelled as she stood up "You should watch who you talk to" the man said and stood up unsheathing his sword and it shined as the moons in the sky lit it "I'm not scared of you" she said putting her hands on her hips "Well you should be" he said as he ran over to her "Don't you touch her!" Tyral yelled as he knocked the man to the ground "Urgh!" the man growled at he looked at Tyral then he looked at Kiana who switched feet still staring at him, then the man saw it. He saw her necklace "Oh my gods!" he gasped and he went on his knees and starting saying things in a different language. Tyral just stared at him dumbfounded and Kiana was a bit confused "I am sorry my lady but I didn't know it was you, Drognan said that you were an old and wise looking woman" the man said "What?" Kiana said with a weird look on your face "Please come with me Drognan and my people have been waiting for you for centuries" the man said as he stood up walking towards Kiana but then Tyral stepped in front of him "What the hell are you talking about? And don't go near her or you'll have to deal with me" Tyral said stepping closer to the unknown man "You don't understand now step out of my way I must bring her back safely since I am her destined protector" the man said "Destined?" Tyral said and started laughing, "I think you are drunk, what is your name?" Tyral asked now facing the man "My name is Nihlathak what is yours?" Nihlathak asked "My name is Tyral." he said eyeing Nihlathak "Well, if you'll excuse me I must take her with me" Nihlathak said walking around Tyral to Kiana "Whoa! I ain't going no where buddy" Kiana said backing away "She's with me Nihlathak, so don't even bother trying" Tyral said walking beside Kiana "Fine then, but I am never leaving her side she must be protected at all times" Nihlathak said putting his hand on his hip, Tyral gave him a dirty look "Alright.but we going to Fanelia first" Tyral said as he turned around and started walking, Kiana and Nihlathak quickly followed.  
  
~Fanelia: Castle Grounds~  
  
"Prince Tyral has returned!" a guard yelled 'Prince? Tyral is a prince? Wow.is that his castle? I'm I in luck or what' Kiana thought with a smile. "This is my castle" Tyral said smiling at Kiana "Wow! You're a prince? Cool! Wow.it's beautiful." Kiana said as she entered the castle, she looked around and it totally took her breath away. "So you're the prince of Fanelia?" Nihlathak said looking around as well "Yes I am" Tyral said proudly. The castle was well lit so Tyral got a good look at Kiana 'She's.she's gorgeous.' Tyral thought as he just stared at her. Kiana always got a very good look at Tyral as well 'Oh my god! He is so hott! Oh my god I think he just saw me look at him, Oh my god he looked at me. turn around, turn around pretend your not looking at him.damnit! I looked at him again.' Kiana thought as she quickly looked away from Tyral. Nihlathak was shirtless and was wearing the same clothing as Van does in the Japanese series, and Nihlathak had a very good body. 'I am very lucky look who I get to protect for the rest of my life.a beautiful young girl, she looks about my age' Nihlathak thought turning his head with a little smile.  
  
"Prince Tyral! You have returned!" General Dunwal said running to the young prince, Tyral smiled "Yes, yes I have and I have the drag-energist too" Tyral said as he continued to smile "That is great my prince may I see it?" General Dunwal asked nicely, Tyral opened Kiana's bag and took out the drag- energist "Good job my prince! And.who are these two?" General Dunwal asked curious "Well, this is Kiana, while I was on my dragging slaying task I was somehow transported to the Mystic Moon, I killed the dragon there and then I was transported back to Gaea but as I came back Kiana came with me too.she also saved my life so now I owe her my own life" Tyral said as he smiled at Kiana, who started to blush. "And who is this young man?" Dunwal asked "Oh.him.we found him and he said a bunch of shit about Kiana and said that him and he's people have been waiting for her return for centuries or something. I said he was talking bullshit but then he kept on talking and said "he had to" stay by Kiana's side since he was her "protector" I still think it's bullshit" Tyral said crossing his arms over his chest "Oh." was all Dunwal said as he looked at the two "Man.what a busy day" Tyral said yawning "Yes, and the two next days will be busy as well" Dunwal said smiling "Ya I kn- two? Why the next two days?" Tyral asked curious "Well tomorrow you will be crowned king and then next day is your wedding" Dunwal said still smiling "Wedding?! Are you crazy! I'm not getting married!" Tyral yelled "But, my prince. it is time that you had a wife and Fanelia needs a queen as well, you must marry her" Dunwal said as his smile started to fade.  
  
"Well, whom am I getting married to?" Tyral asked "Princess Malia my prince. she is a very bright and beautiful girl" Dunwal said "Oh." Tyral said and frowned "Well I am going to be retiring to my bedchambers now but before I do I will show my two guests to their guests rooms" Tyral said, General Dunwal nodded and left with the drag-energist in his hands.  
  
Tyral, Kiana and Nihlathak were walking down the halls, when Tyral stopped "Here you can stay in this room Nihlathak" Tyral said as he opened the door "But I must be somewhere close to lady Kiana" Nihlathak said, "Shut up and get your ass in that room!" Tyral yelled and started walking away and Kiana quickly followed, Nihlathak frowned and went in his room.  
  
Tyral and Kiana kept walking for a few minutes until Tyral finally stopped "You can stay in this room, mines right beside it so if you need anything just ask" Tyral said opening the door for her "Oh.thank you" she said and smiled "Rest well lady Kiana" Tyral said and smiled as he walked to his room. Kiana smiled and closed the door, Kiana couldn't see much except for the bed since the moons in the sky were lighting it up, she walked over to the bed and went underneath the covers. She rolled to her side and looked out the window, she closed her eyes and sighed as she fell asleep. 


End file.
